


If It Means a Lot To You

by SybilSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilSlytherin/pseuds/SybilSlytherin
Summary: Ginny's home for the holidays in her sixth year, but nothing's the same without her brother, best friend, and her boyf-.....Harry. Luckily, the someone she misses more than anything is on his way to check on her.





	If It Means a Lot To You

Ginny stood at the sink, drying her hands on a tea towel. Her gaze traveled up and through the window. The meadow beyond the Burrow was illuminated by the full moon. The ground surrounding their lopsided house, scarred and singed from the prior Christmas.

Ginny had not found being back home for Christmas this year as easy as she’d found them in the past. At Hogwarts, she felt the absence of Harry and her brother and Hermione deeply. The tension and fear the Carrows spread through the castle, making everyone perpetually on edge and anxious. Even Professor McGonagall stayed quiet and moved quickly through the halls, while keeping alert of student mistreatment. The Order of the Phoenix had re-formed but faced the targeted wrath of the Carrows and was unable to be fully effective. The thought of two weeks at home had been the thing she’d been able to think of to get her through the hard days.

But being home had yet to give her the reprieve she’d been hoping for. She was surrounded by reminders either of missing people, or people who were present but doing their best to live life as though all was well.

And it was beginning to get to her.

For example, at dinner:

“Fleur, dear, do you need any help with the cottage?” Molly asked, receiving the bowl of mashed potatoes from Fred.

Ginny sat next to her father, who she knew also felt the constantly pretending was tedious and burdensome. She stared into her filled plate, willing herself to disappear to where Harry was.

“Oh, no Molly, eet ees very cozy and perfect for ze two of us” Fleur responded, squeezing Bill’s hand on the table.

“Surely you don’t want it too cozy though, eh Fleur? Stuck in that tiny shack with this lazy sod?” George jested, gesturing across the table at Bill with his fork.

“Oh piss off” said Bill with his mouth full of food, making a rude gesture.

“You know what I take it back, who wouldn’t want to shack up with such a prince?”

Fleur giggled behind her hand, turning her head to gaze at her new husband.

“Are you sure it doesn’t need any work? Will there be room for the pitter patter of little feet?” Molly persisted.

Ginny tensed in her seat.

“Honestly Mum, they’re gonna be bloody enormous feet pitter-pattying with his father’s genetics” Fred contributed.

“Yeah Mum, I think we’re a little far off from that point” said Bill, giving Ginny a side glance. Her second oldest brother always had a good sense of intuition when it came to his little sister’s emotional state.

“You’ve been married 5 months dears, you never know!” her mother suggested. “Of course, I’m sure the baby will spend a lot of time here, so you’ll have more help and room.”

Ginny gritted her teeth. “Mum, you do realize there is no baby? You are planning for a being that hasn’t even been conceived yet?”

“I know but it’s better to be prepared!” Molly cooed, smiling sweetly at Fleur, who lowered her eyes at the tone of Ginny’s voice.

With that Ginny stood.

“Prepared for a child that may never get to exist? Prepared for a child who may end up an orphan, or may die herself, since there’s a fucking war going on? Where your son, your essentially adopted daughter, and my boy-Harry,” her voice breaking as tears that had been welling up began to fall.

“-are out alone, Merlin knows where, fighting, and we’re all here talking about building a fucking nursery? As thought the war were an inconvenience that we’re trying to live around?

Does it bother you? Is it getting in the way of your life?” she seethed, then taking a breath to reign in her anger. She became aware of the six pairs of eyes on her, two identical pairs mildly amused, two embarrassed, and the two elder and tired pairs deeply saddened.

There was a lull as Ginny caught her breath and tried to slow the stream of her tears.

“I just think this is an inappropriate conversation to be having right now,” she concluded softly, sitting back down. The table was silent, all watching her soundlessly weeping.

It was Arthur who broke the silence.

“Go get some air, Ginny.”

She’d brought her plate from the table after being dismissed, not being able to eat much as of late anyway. She’d let it fall into the sink with a clang and let her gaze rest on the field out the window. Her fists gripped the edge of the tub sink while her eyes bored into the charred ground from that night last December. The night of the visit of the Death Eaters. A night she managed to actually run after Harry, stand next to him with no one holding her back. A night where she got to fight alongside him without letting anyone stop her.

The tears prickling behind her eyes were getting harder to resist, and the possibility of being caught crying at the kitchen counter was too excruciating to risk. She dried her hands with a towel and allowed her feet to carry her into the brisk night air.

* * *

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest. The cold night wind was sharp against her skin, what wasn’t covered by her thigh length forest green sweater dress. She’d worn it in the past and it had always guaranteed a heavy petting make-out sesh with Harry. It brought out Harry’s “first and third favorite things” about Ginny.

“Which things?” Ginny had asked with a breathless grin.

“Your eyes,” he said, pausing to stare into them and caress her cheek. Ginny leaned forward to kiss and bite his neck when the moment became too intimate for her.

“And the other?” she whispered in his ear.

“Your ass, of course.”

She smacked the side of his head and broke into giggles at Harry’s aghast expression.

Ginny knew he’d been joking. Their steamy moments had always brought out his more crass sense of humor. One of the things that made Ginny love Harry as much as she did was how fully he saw her. He was able to see through her role as the youngest sister of 6 brothers, to look past the events of her first year at Hogwarts, and see her for the woman she really was.

He’d fallen in love with her feistiness, her quick wit, her crafty and cunning mind. Her bubbling laugh, her blinding smile, her heart that was so limitlessly capable of compassion and empathy that no living being would be safe within a 5-kilometer radius of its presence. She knew that this was all what he’d fallen in love with, because he’d told her over and over, he’d told her he’d never tire of telling her.

Which made it all the more hurtful when he ended things with her. He’d opened her up more than any person had before, and once he’d gotten the truest deepest sense of her, he’d been able to cast it aside and leave her to put herself back together. The pit he’d created in her heart still panged every time she walked through the Gryffindor common room, or into the Great Hall, or onto the Quidditch pitch. She spent most nights fighting tears and swigging Dreamless Sleep Draught.

She knew tonight would be the same as any other night, as she felt the tears beginning to build up. She allowed her tears to fall and sat on the stone bench beside the enormous patch of pumpkins in the garden of the Burrow.

* * *

In the tear-filled silence she suddenly heard the sound of someone apparating. She opened her eyes to see the figure five feet from her stumble before gaining his stance, and turning around to face in her direction. 

Harry.

“Ginny?” he breathed, beginning to take steps toward her.

She turned away from him, hiding her tears. She wouldn’t let him find her crying alone after he’d left her, that would be too much to bear.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” she managed. “This can’t be safe, you being here.” She worked to make her words sound as detached and unaffected as she could, without any sniffling.

“I had this dream…and I just had to risk it, I had to see you.”

“What could have happened in this dream that could have caused such a profound lapse in your judgment?” she asked icily. Refusing to let the palatable yearning in his voice get to her.

She felt him pause.

“You fucking Dean Thomas.”

She exhaled deeply, albeit shakily.

“Well for all you know, that’s happening. Seeing as how you ended things between us several months ago, and where you haven’t been, maybe Dean has been. And it’s no concern of yours.”

“Ginny turn around, I can tell you’ve been crying, I’m not talking to your back.”  
“Go back to your suicide mission and your fellow masochists-”

“Goddammit Ginny turn around!”

“Just leave Harry! It’s clearly something you excel at doing.”

“I can make you turn around, why don’t you just-”

“You don’t get to make me do anything anymore, Harry Potter.”

With that Harry’s arms were wrapped around her like a vise, lifting her kicking knee-high boot-clad feet off the ground. He carried an unwilling Ginny into the shed, casting a locking and silencing charm behind them. Quickly he pressed her against the door with his body, his hands on either sides of her head.

“Why are you crying?”

“Dammit Harry, you can’t leave me and then come back like this!”

“I didn’t want to leave you!”

“It was awfully easy for you!”

“You think it was easy for me? It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do! But I did it to protect you!”

“You left to go be a hero, don’t pretend.”

“Yeah I had to go be the goddamn hero and I had to keep you safe.”

“You can tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night but you know I’m in just as much danger at Hogwarts.”

He shook his head. “No, no, you’re safer where you’re surrounded by McGonagall and Flitwick and Hag-”

“Harry, there’s no place that’s safer than others. Not really. I just don’t see why I couldn’t come with you.”

He looked pleadingly at her. “Ginny, you just can’t.”

She stared bitterly back at him.

“Right. I see how it is. Ginny Weasley, the swotty little witch who doesn’t know her limits. She should just let her brothers fight for her and stay home baking with her mum.”

“Ginny, I know you could handle fighting. You’re better than most fully grown wizards at dueling.”

“Then why-”

“Because I couldn’t handle it. It’s about me.”

Harry broke away from Ginny, turning to pace in front of the shelves of tools opposite Ginny. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, which Ginny knew meant he was frustrated.

“Harry?”

The 17-year old wizard exhaled with the tiredness of someone far more advanced in age.

“Ginny, there’s so much riding on this task. Like every person’s well-being on the planet. And we’ve had some fucking narrow escapes, and I mean really fucking narrow! If you were with us, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate because I would be so focused on your safety. Ron and Hermione, they’re basically as deep in all this now as I am. I’m not doubting your magic or maturity, but fuck I’d never doubted Hermione’s before either!”

Ginny nodded in understanding.

“If you were with us, and we got captured, and they told me to surrender or face the expense of your safety, I would surrender. Every time.”

“Harry no you wouldn’t.”

“Ginny,” he said curtly. “I would. I know how I’m supposed to think about how everything works in the grand scheme of things, but I know in my gut that if I had to choose winning this war or saving you, I would fail that test. We’d all fail it, and that’s why you can’t come.”

They stood in quiet for several heavy moments. Harry leaned against the shelf and looked down at his feet. Ginny took small steps toward Harry until she was touching her toes to his.

“You’re ridiculous,” she whispered with a grin.

Harry looked down at her. “I know,” he said, with the perfect sideways smile she’d fallen for.

Feeling lighter and bolder, Ginny stepped even closer, and pressed her palms against his chest. She tilted her head up, stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips to his. His lips enveloped hers immediately, exhaling against her as if the kiss had alleviated a tremendous pressure in his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down lower. He was a head and a half taller than her, so kissing Harry always involved more stretching than typically expected.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting the other grab her ass tightly to pin her against him. She gasped at the contact, breaking the kiss and allowing Harry to turn his attention to kissing and biting her neck. She let herself drown in the feeling of Harry surrounding her, combing and pulling through his hair with her fingers since she knew that turned him on. He met her actions back by slipping her dress up her hips and grabbing her lace-clad ass. He awkwardly pushed her against him, and Ginny felt his straining hardness digging into her stomach.

“Oh God, Harry,” Ginny moaned. Harry moaned softly at hearing her say his name. He slid his hands down to her thighs and boosted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the tool bench. He brought his mouth back up to meet hers, his tongue embracing hers. Her hands held on to his waist making sure he stayed close to her. His hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up her body and over her head. She pulled his head back to hers, hating the few seconds taking her dress off cost her in kissing Harry. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bench, kissing down her neck and down her chest.

Her breath picked up as his mouth found her tits, and then his hands as he dipped under her bra and pushed her mounds out and up so his lips and teeth could find her nipples. Ginny moaned and mewled under his mouth, pulling at his dark hair encouragingly. He kissed and sucked at her tender breasts, working on her left and then the right. When he grazed her nipples with his teeth she cried out, pulling tighter on him. Harry’s hand traveled into his pocket pulling out his wand, and with a flick Ginny felt her panties disappear.

He kneeled in front of her, taking in the vision before him. A breathless Ginny, shimmering with a sheen of sweat, perfect breasts heaving, mouth reddened from kissing.

“You’re so stunning, Ginny,” he breathed, feeling absurdly choked up.

“Oh Harry,” she cried.

With that his fingers pushed her knees apart, pressing kisses to the inside of her left knee, kissing up her thigh until he could breathe in her cunt. He’d only gotten to do this a handful of times in their abbreviated courtship but the way it made Ginny melt into a puddle made it Harry’s absolute favorite pastime.

Ginny’s breath hitched as Harry’s mouth kissed her cunt’s lips, gently sucking up and down, licking into her opening. Her fingers wrapped in a vice-like grip in his hair, pushing Harry to wrap his arms around her thighs and bury his face into her pussy. He pulled her to the furthest edge of the bench so that Ginny had to lean back on her arms to keep herself from falling. His tongue found her clit, and began painting figure-8’s on it, alternating attending to her clit and thrusting his tongue into her cunt and sucking on her lips.

“Fucking hell, Harry,” she cried. “I’m so fucking close.”

He licked harder on her clit and felt her breathing increase and her moans come in sharper notes. Finally, he brought his whole mouth to her pearl and sucked while his fingers gently slid in to caress her g-spot, bringing Ginny to a thundering climax.

Harry relished Ginny’s moans and cries as her orgasm wracked her body, loving the way her body undulated sensually, and drinking up all the wetness from her pussy. After a few minutes he felt her fingers pull his hair, pulling his head back up her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him in tight. He kissed her deeply and slowly, burying his hands in her wild curls.

“Harry?” she whispered, breaking their kiss. “I know we’d talked about doing this in a more romantic setting, but I don’t want to risk that time never coming.”

Harry looked into the wide brown eyes of the perfect girl beneath him, understanding what she was asking without her using the exact words.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly.

She nodded, biting her lip. She pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, throwing it into the depths of the shed.

“Just so I know…have you been with anyone while I was gone?” he asked quietly, not meeting her eyes as his fingers fumbled on his trouser button.

She smiled and used her index finger to tilt his head up to meet her eyes.

“No, you thick-headed boy. Of course not. Now fuck me. Please.”

His eyes darkened at her words and he nodded, pushing his trousers and boxers down, letting his weeping erection line up with Ginny’s cunt. He collected her in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and pulling his cock inside her.

Harry cursed with a grunt, and let his forehead fall to rest on hers. Ginny caressed the nape of his neck, letting silent tears fall from her eyes, feeling so happily fulfilled having her boyfriend inside her for the first time. His eyes met hers and he wiped her tears, kissing her sweetly.

“I love you so much, Gin.”

She blinked as tears fell fuller on to her cheeks. Harry nodded, before slowly withdrawing from Ginny’s cunt. She whined at the absence, only to moan louder when he thrusted back inside her. They built up a merciless rhythm, neither of them able to bare the separation. Ginny leaned back on to her hands so she could watch his cock stretch her open.

“You like watching your cunt take my dick, baby?”

Ginny moaned at Harry’s husky voice. “God yes, Harry. You feel so good.”

“You feel amazing, Ginny.” Harry paused and moved closer, pushing Ginny’s bent legs higher. Scooting her further back on the bench, he pushed her knees close to her and then on either side of his hips. He held on to her waist, and with the new angle started fucking her deeper and faster, his pelvic bone rubbing her clit with each thrust.

“Oh god Harry please don’t stop!” Ginny cried, unable to care about how wide she was spread open. All she cared was that Harry never stopped fucking her, that he never stopped filling the profound emptiness that had been ever present since he’d left.

“God Ginny please fucking tell me you want me to come inside you I’m so close!”

“Harry please fill me up, please baby!”

“Not til you cum Ginny. Come on love, cum all over me so I can claim your cunt as mine.”

With a cry her orgasm hit her forcefully, her cunt tightening and spasming around Harry until he couldn’t hold his orgasm back and felt his dick shoot his seed deep inside her. He felt her cunt drip with their combined fluids and kissed her deeply, wanting to avoid removing his dick from inside her.

A nearly comatose Ginny smiled up at Harry.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you so much Ginny.”

Harry held Ginny tightly, hating the fact that he would need to leave her again soon.

“Ginny, do you remember when I left, I told you to forget me?”

Ginny nodded into his chest.

“To find someone else, to date and fall in love with someone, anyone else other than me?”

Another nod.

“You didn’t actually believe any of that, did you?”

Ginny raised her head, meeting his eyes with a slight smile.

“Of course not, Harry. When have I ever done what you told me?”

“Good. Cause after we win this war, I have some plans that involve you that I’d like to discuss.”

“I should fucking hope so, Harry Potter.”


End file.
